lonely family member
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: obrolan singkat antara alan dan eric di waktu senggang  maaf hanya singkat


Character:

Alan Humphries

Eric Slingby

Rat: T

Desc: Yana Toboso

Pov: Alan Humphries

Base story: my ...my...my...

**-start-**

_Ada kejahatan, ada kebaikan..._

_Ada awal, ada akhir... _

_Ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan... _

_Ada kehidupan... Akan ada juga kematian..._

Namun bagaimana jika pertemuan yang diawali baik, berakhir dengan kejam? Rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Dada terasa sesak membuat jalur pernafasan menjadi sulit, bahkan detak jantungpun dapat terdengar didalam pikiran. Tidak ada cara menghilangkan rasa itu selain mempercepat alur jalan cerita itu sendiri.

Bertemu dengannya membuat seluruh kehidupanku berubah. Aku yang dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan sulit untuk bergaul, sedikit demi sedikit membuka diri dan pikiran kepada orang disekelilingku. Bersama dengannya, pikiran dan perasaanku terasa menenangkan. Ya, hanya bersama dengannya. Eric Slingby.

"Eric" panggilku ketika baru saja menyelesaikan laporanku dan siap diberikan kepada William. "Masih ada data yang harus aku masukan?"

"Sudah selesai kok" jawabnya sambil meletakan secangkir kopi didekat komputer yang sedang aku gunakan. "Alan, apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

Aku diam sejenak sambil merenggangkan badanku. "Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Mau temani aku jalan-jalan?"

"Tumben"

"Aku jenuh dengan pekerjaan ini" balasnya dan duduk didepanku.

Kuletakan kaca mataku dan menatapnya. "Jadi, kamu mau kemana?"

"Hmmm..." gumam Eric dan kembali menatapku. "Ketaman"

"Taman?"

"Yap! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana dan... selama ini kamu belum berkeliling ke sekitar kota sini bukan? Sekali-kali kita melupakan pekerjaan, lah..."

Memang benar. Sejak aku membuka mataku, sudah ada seseorang yang menungguku dan berkata, "Alan Humpries, itulah namamu. Mulai saat ini kamu akan dibimbing oleh Eric Slingby. Apa saja yang akan kamu lakukan, akan dijelaskan olehnya lebih lengkap. Ah ya. Jangan lupa laporkan padaku, Eric mengenai perkembangannya" itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Eric Slingby dan William T Spears.

Setelah merapikan seluruh berkas-berkas, dengan segera aku mengikuti Eric menuju taman yang dimaksud. Sebuah taman yang luas dan cukup ramai. Banyak anak-anak bersama dengan ibunya bermain dan bercanda. Melihat itu semua membuat perasaanku menjadi sedih.

"Alan?" Eric menepuk pundakku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Walau tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku mengerti kalau Eric sedang mencemaskanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eric" balasku singkat.

"Benakah?" Aku kembali mengangguk dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Sebenarnya hatiku masih terasa sakit melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Ingin sekali aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga seperti anak kecil itu. Bermain dengan senang dan ketika kembali, sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan.

"Mungkinkah..." ucapanku membuat Eric menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku. "Inikah yang namanya takdir...?"

"Alan?"

"Perhatian... kasih sayang.. apa itu semua? aku... sungguh tidak mengerti..."

"Alan..." Eric mendekatiku dan merangkulku. "Alan, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kamu ti-"

"Tapi benar, bukan?" seruku. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan namanya kasih sayang! pelukan hangat seorang ibu... kasih sayangnya... ah! perhatianpun tidak! perduli dan menganggapku ada sepertinya juga tidak!"

"Alan!" Eric tiba-tiba saja memelukku. "Alan, janganlah mengingat masa lalumu"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya!"

"Kenyataan yang ada adalah bahwa orang yang menyayangimu berada dihadapanmu, Alan!"

Aku tertegun. "Tidak! Kamu pun akan membuangku juga, kan?"

"Tidak, Alan. Untuk apa aku membuangmu?"

"Karena...karena..." kurasakan wajahku memanas. "...karena penyakit ini, bukan!" kulepaskan pelukan Eric dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Alan..."

"Semua orang takut padaku. Teman-teman... saudara.. bahkan ibuku sendiri... Aku yang harus menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini sendirian, hanya bisa diam. Diam ketika diejek. Diam ketika ibu memarahiku. Diam ketika semua orang menjauhiku. Diam keti-"

Eric kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku coba untuk memberontak, namun Eric terus menahan rontaanku. "Alan, tenanglah... Tenangkan dirimu..."

"Tidak! Tidak, Eric!"

"Alan..."

"Semua...semua membenciku... semua tidak ada yang menginginkanku, Eric" ucapku ditengah tangisanku. "Bahkan.. bahkan ketikan aku hampir..."

"ALAN!"

Kurasakan wajahku semakin panas. Sebuah tamparan dari Eric membuatku terdiam.

"Alan, tenanglah... tidak ada yang tidak menginginkanmu. tidak ada yang akan membuangmu, Alan..." Eric mengajakku duduk disebuah bangku taman ini. "Alan, kamu ingat bagaimana wajah William ketika mendengar kamu sakit? Ingat bagaimana khawatirnya kita ketika kamu ujian? dan..."

Aku tertegun melihat kedua mata Eric yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kamu ingat bagaimana khawatirnya aku ketika kamu tidak memberikan kabar ketika kamu ujian selama 2 hari itu? Bagaimana aku merindukanmu ketika kamu pergi... khawatir ketika penyakitmu kembali datang..."

Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Alan..." Eric menepuk pundakku. "Ingat... tidak ada orang yang tidak menginginkanmu... Lupakanlah masa lalumu dan lihat-lah kenyataan pada saat ini..."

"Eric..."

"Ingatlah Alan... Bahwa aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Alan..."

"Eric..."

"Seperti apa dirimu... Bagaimana dirimu di masa lalu ataupun saat ini, aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu, Alan. Jika kamu memang ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan siap mendengarnya..."

"..."

"Alan..."

Kutatap wajah Eric sesaat dan tanpa aku sadari, aku memeluknya. "Eric"

"Alan..." Eric membalas memelukku. "Apapun masalalumu, aku tidak perduli. Jangan berfikir kalau kamu sendirian di dunia ini. Ada aku disini yang selalu berada disisimu. Jadikan aku sebagai keluargamu, Alan, jika itu tambah membuatmu merasa yakin bahwa aku tidak akan mengingkari kata-kata ini..."

"Eric... Terima kasih..."

Terima kasih... terima kasih Eric sudah mempercayaiku dan menjadi sahabatku... tidak akan aku lupakan kata-katamu itu...

**-end-**

^^ hai... maaf kalau cerita na kali ini rada melow..karena beberapa hal ^^ thanx 4 d read ^^b

Please ur comment n review ^^


End file.
